


Tea Vision

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Tea
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl fait du thé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rebecca Sugar.

Du temps d’ébullition de l’eau aux proportions exactes de feuilles à distribuer, en passant par la théière précise à employer : depuis toutes ces années, Garnet sait que le thé, pour Pearl, incarne davantage qu’une simple affaire sérieuse. Plutôt un rituel minutieux. Une cérémonie, un chemin, une philosophie. Il faut la voir en parler, ses yeux liquides brillant d’enthousiasme, ses mains s’agitant en de grandes démonstrations exaltées. 

Cela fait partie des quelques concepts humains que sa compagne a admirés jusqu’à l’émerveillement, tel celui de chevalerie. Certes, certains gestes auraient pu être familiers à HomeWorld aussi, ou être inventés par leur Rébellion – s’incliner devant son suzerain, méditer devant de l’eau ou un cerisier en fleurs… Sur Terre, cependant, les hommes y ont insufflé une force et un sens particuliers. Garnet voit bien en quoi cela peut résonner en son amie, même si cela ne lui parle pas vraiment, à elle.

Bien qu’elle n’ait pas besoin de boire du tout, Pearl prépare donc régulièrement du thé. Amethyst n’a jamais compris l’intérêt de toute l’opération, et se moque assez copieusement des tics et habitudes qui l’entourent. Des fois, elle croque même la tasse, et se fait réprimander vertement. Steven, lui, aime bien ces petits goûters – un peu trop calmes pour lui, mais idéaux pour se reposer en milieu d’après-midi, après une séance de sport sur la plage et avant son épisode de _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ de 17h. Pearl rassemblera tout ce petit monde autour du service à thé, quand tout sera prêt.

Tout cela pour ne même pas boire le contenu de sa tasse en entier, se gausse Garnet en silence, un petit sourire en coin comme seul témoin de ses pensées amusées. Elle observe Pearl, en train de chercher parmi les boîtes d'Earl Grey du placard de la cuisine celle qui s’avèrera la plus adéquate, ses pieds montés en pointe afin de se faire légèrement plus grande. Un mélange de souvenirs attendris et de son don d’oracle permettent à Garnet de prévoir, avec une aisance déconcertante, l’enchaînement des évènements…

Pearl appréhendera l’anse, à sa manière si particulière, de deux doigts seulement. Humera longtemps l’arôme délicat, une étincelle dans les yeux en récompense au caractère exceptionnel de ces effluves. Réchauffera ensuite ses mains – en permanence gelées – à la douce température émanant de la porcelaine, non sans moult explications, si Steven se montre curieux, à propos du mouvement moléculaire qui provoque ce contraste énergétique. 

Puis elle portera lentement le liquide brun-doré à sa bouche, pour se contenter de les humecter et de reposer avec soin la tasse à sa place, dans la soucoupe immaculée. Peut-être qu’elle essuiera du doigt une goutte égarée, pour l’amener à ses lèvres, mais ce sera tout. Pearl n’aime ni boire ni manger, sauf dans certains contextes bien particuliers. Ceux-là ne comptent probablement pas. Utilisation abusive et argotique des termes, dirait-elle. 

Ah, Garnet est bien contente d’avoir le regard dissimulé derrière ses verres. Ses spéculations deviennent de moins en moins pures. Mais l’expression réjouie du bas de son visage la trahit tout de même un peu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », élabore complexement Pearl, là où Amethyst ou Steven se seraient contentés d’un simple « Quoi ? » étonné. Elle n’en est qu’à transvaser l’eau bouillante de la casserole à la théière ; le reste de la vision ne s’accomplira que dans quelques minutes. Le suave sourire de Garnet s’élargit. « Des pensées », répond-elle laconiquement. En réaction, Pearl bleuit très joliment. 

Garnet sent la déclaration danser sur sa langue, dans un avenir proche – trois petits mots si faciles à prononcer, entre Ruby et Sapphire, bien que la première fois ait été la plus ardue de toutes. C’est si lourd de sens. Elle ne veut pas banaliser cette phrase, la changer en leitmotiv ou en béquille. Refuse aussi de faire peser le poids de la réciprocité d’une relation dans leur amitié. Craint de perdre la tendresse voilée de minuscules moments, comme celui-ci.

Et elle se tait donc. Mais enroule son bras autour des épaules de Pearl, en réponse au trouble de ses joues, dans un fredon pensif.


End file.
